Let Go
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: The Spectral Assassin, known as Lucien Lachance, is horrified to see what his Silencer, Kaira, had become after his death: the Daedric Prince of Madness! -Lucien Lachance (Spectral Assassin) and Female Sheogorath-


**HELLO! X)  
**

**Greetings, Elder Scrolls fans, as well as my own! I'm here with a one-shot that I am very proud of!  
**

**SPOILERS FOR THE SHIVERING ISLES QUESTLINE IN OBLIVION!  
**

**I got to thinking: since Sheogorath in Skyrim is the Hero of Kvatch, and the Hero can be the Silence, what if he/she and Lucien, who was traveling with his Listener, end up in Pelagius' mind? I know he can't follow you into the mind, but what if? Gender-swap! Features a Female Sheogorath.  
**

**This is also dedicate to skyflower51 and ay1234! Thank you for being there for all of my recent Elder Scrolls fan-fics and supporting me ever since Runaway With My Heart :) But I'm not forgetting all of my other supporters! I love you guys too! :)  
**

**_Summary: The Spectral Assassin, known as Lucien Lachance, is horrified to see what his Silencer, Kaira, had become after his death: the Daedric Prince of Madness!_  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Kaira ****–**** "Let Go"**

* * *

**Location: The Mind of Pelagius Septim III  
23****rd ****of Frostfall  
4:32pm**

"Well… this is weird."

"Indeed, dear brother."

"You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair, mm hm! Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Ho ho ho, and the CHEESE! To die for."

"Yes, yes… as you've said countless times before…"

"Hafrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave! A good day to you, Sir. I SAID good day!"

"Yes, yes, Go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…"

Rain had no possible reaction to give to the scene that had just transpired in front of him. First, he was just going to search the forbidden wing of the Blue Palace in Solitude for some old Wood Elf's master. Then, he and his Spectral Assassin, the legendary Speaker Lucien Lachance, were somehow teleported to this… dimension. And in it, two people were having… a tea party. Then, one of the two, the very dejected man clad in brown-coloured fine clothes with loosely tied blonde hair, disappeared into a black-purple ball.

All that remained was the woman and she… was extraordinary. He was sitting on a large throne. The right half of her long-sleeved jacket was in a light shade of purple and the other half, in red. Underneath it was a little-pink cravat. Her trousers were dark purple, with light purple-coloured swirls. She also had black boots and a thin belt around her waist. She had silver mid-back length hair. Never had Rain seen any woman so fashionable. Who knows, it might catch on.

"Well are you boys goin' to stand and stare at me all day, or would you like some tea?"

She spoke with an interesting accent: a mix of Irish and Scottish, as she twirled her cane. She leaned against the throne with an evil-looking smile on her red-colored lips.

Rain and Lucien walked up to this mysterious woman. "Alright, Ma'am. Do you have ANY idea where we are? And where in Sithis' name IS my armor?!" He demanded to know, with reference to the fact that his Shrouded Armor had been replaced with blue-colored fine clothes, as well as a hat with a furry ball.

The woman leaned forward, narrowing her cat-like orange eyes at the Breton male. "I think you look better in this, little boy. Enjoy it!" She laughed manically.

Rain put his hands in his hips annoyingly. "For the love of Sithis, lady, I do NOT have time for this! I just want to get out of here, find that Wood Elf's master, give him the stupid message, and leave!"

"Ooooh!" She was interested now. "What kind of a message is it? A song? A summons? Wait, I know!" She held up one hand. "A death threat… written on the back of an Argonian concubine! HA HA HA! …Those are my favorites…" She sighed, a grin on her face. "Well? SPIT IT OUT, mortal! I haven't got an eternity!" She cogitated about that, and then said, "Actually… I do. Little joke." She then giggled.

"What the…?" Rain scratched side of his head, in addition to the fact that the hat was causing the itchiness. So he threw it to the ground in gather frustration. He did not even realize that his Spectral Assassin had been mum all this while.

"But more to the point, mortal, who told you to give me this message? WAIT!" She stunned the two assassins by her loud voice, as she jumped to her feet. "Don't tell me! I want to guess! Was it Molag? Little Tim, the toymaker's son, eh? No?" She did not even give them time to answer her. "The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, the talking grapefruit from PASSWALL! HAHAHA!... Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?"

Rain nodded without a peep.

"HA! No matter! Honestly? I don't want to know! Why ruin the surprise?" Then, the woman wiped her smirk off her full lips and began to walk to him intimidatingly. "But more to the point, dearest mortal, do you actually think that you… a tiny, puny and expandable little mortal… can convince me to leave?"

Rain stood his ground, overpowering her in height. "I'm the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood," He said with much authority in his voice. "You don't frighten me, woman. I can leave you here hanging by your entrails…"

She laughed out loud at that. "How LOVELY! I enjoy doing that to my own enemies too!" She clapped. "In fact…" Tossing the cane to her left hand, she clutched Rain's neck and lifted him into the air. "I could do the exact same thing to your pretty, pretty body, assassin…"

"Unhand him, Daedra!" Lucien brandished his dagger. "Leave him be."

The woman glanced past the struggling Rain to find an Imperial in spectral form, clad in Shrouded Robes. She sighed and said, "Fine!" She dropped Rain to the ground, where he fought for air. "But only because you have to give me my message!"

Lucien helped his Listener to his feet. "If you are indeed that Wood Elf's master, then you are required to return to your homeland,"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Hm… am I?"

"Yeah…" Rain coughed. "Apparently, they're in trouble or something, I dunno. You just need to get your ass back to wherever you came from!"

"I come from a very peaceful and loving place called the Shivering Isles, you silly boy!" She chided. 'Of course, it's peaceful and loving on its good days… On other days…. HA! Even I wouldn't want to be caught in it! HA HA!"

"The Shivering Isles?" Rain wanted to get that right.

"THAT'S RIGHT, you stupid Breton!" She widened her deadly eyes at him, and flashed huge grin. "Haven't you noodled it all through yet? Do you not REALIZE who you are dealing with here?!"

"NO!"

"OH, you disappoint me!" She clicked her tongue and twirled her cane. "I am a part of you, little mortal! I am a shadow in your subconscious. A blemish on you fragile little psyche! You know me…" She jabbed his stomach with her cane. "You just don't know it…." Retrieving her cane, she placed it between both hands. "Sheogorath. Daedric Prince of Madness, at your service!" She dropped a curtsy for the two men. "Charmed…"

Rain could only gawk at her. Lucien kept his mouth closed, but his eyes widened.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…"

"This is no joke, I assure you, little assassin!" Sheogorath guaranteed. "You are standin' before the Mad God, the EVER-SO unpredictable, Sheogorath! Prince of Madness! And boy, have YOU got yourself in a bundle! Walking to the mind of Pelagius Septim the Third! Ha ha ha!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yes! That is where you are! In the head of a dead, homicidally insane monarch! HAHAHAHAHA!" She was amused to the highest level.

"Lucien, we have to get out of here," Rain turned to the long-dead assassin.

"You'll have to find the way out, little mortal! Good luck with that!" She plopped back onto her seat.

"This is the mind of the Mad Emperor!" Rain reminded the Mad God. "What am I- OW!" He rubbed his forehead the minute something landed on it. He looked down to find a grey staff with a rather strange-looking end: three faces with three different emotions, happiness, sadness, anger respectively.

"Use the Wabbajack, little assassin, and cure poor Pelagius of his paranoia, self-loathing, and night terrors, and I'll decide whether or not to leave, and get you home! Good luck! Ha, you'll need it." With a smile, she returned to her cup of tea.

"But… but I-!" Rain huffed in annoyance and glanced around to see three stones doorways. "Come on, Lucien, let's go."

"If you'll permit me, dear Listener, I'd much rather stay and speak with the Mad God," Lucien instead said.

Rain arched his eyebrows at that. "Excuse ME?! But whatever for?!"

"It's… complicated, Listener, but necessary." That was all Lucien could give.

Rain grumbled again. "FINE!" He then raised an angry finger at the legend. "But if you come back quoting Cicero, you can forget about 'living again'!"

Lucien nodded causally, as if that did not bother him. "As you wish, Listener."

When Rain left to go cure the mad emperor's mind, Lucien stayed behind and glanced at Sheogorath, who was still on her throne, sipping her tea. He walked up to the dining table and sat opposite her, with his serious look.

Sheogorath raised one eyebrow, meaning 'yes?'.

Lucien breathed out. "Kaira,"

Sheogorath sat her tea cup down and placed one leg over the other. "Kaira?! My name isn't KAIRA, you long-dead Imperial! IT'S SHEOGORATH. Why, is it a mouthful for ya? Can't it roll off that tongue of yours? Oooh, then maybe I should just TAKE IT!"

Lucien sighed, but remained unnaturally patient. "Kaira, it's me. Lucien. Lucien Lachance."

"THAT'S your name? Lucien?" She leaned forward. "Oh, well, actually fits you." She inclined back on her throne. "A pretty name for a pretty, pretty, _dead_ man like yourself…" She flaunted a rather seductive smile at him.

He sighed once again. "My dear Silencer," He decided to try again.

Her smile suppressed into a smaller one. "Silencer? If you mean because I like to silence people by taking their tongues, then I guess that would be appropriate."

"I know you're in there, beloved Kaira," Lucien leaned forward. "I do not know how you… got into this mess, but I want to speak to you. The real you."

"What is wrong with you, lad? S-snap out of it!" She hesitatingly got to her feet and turned her back on him.

"Kaira, my love, you are the Silencer for the Dark Brotherhood," Lucien got to his feet as well. "_My _Silencer. I recruited you after you showed great potential for being an assassin. I recruited you because I simply _adored _what you could do."

Sheogorath spun around in an instant, her cat-like eyes blazing with anger. "I have NO IDEA what you speak of, mortal! Go! Run back to your master like the good little doggy you are! Leave me be!" She turned her back to him once again, hands through her whitened hair.

"Do you not remember all though moments we had between your minor contracts and my Dead Drops?" Lucien went on, knowing full well that he was beginning to bring his Kaira out. "Do you not remember our time together in Fort Farragut? The feeling of me holding you in my arms… you often talked about that."

"Oh no…" Sheogorath whimpered so softly, that Lucien almost did not catch it.

"It's me, my love," He heard the Mad God gasp faintly at that. That was Lucien's pet name for her, and she had once lived on it. "It's me. And I have missed you very much."

For a while, Sheogorath stood there, with her back facing him, without a single peep. And Lucien let her have all the time she needed. He was willing to wait patiently, until he could receive something from her.

Finally, Sheogorath turned around, very slowly, and revealed to have sparkling brown eyes, instead of the deadly cat-like orange ones. Everything else was the same. It didn't matter to the Speaker. "Hello, my love,"

Kaira returned with a small smile, and she took slow steps to him. "Hello, dearest Lucien," The exaggerated Irish-Scottish accent had disappeared from her voice. "You look… very blue," She pointed out. "Although, what else can one expect from someone who's been dead for over 200 years?" She now had tears in those big brown eyes of hers.

Lucien walked up to her. "Kaira… what happened to you, my love? Why have you taken the Mad God's place?"

Kaira sighed and crossed her arm across her chest. "It wasn't something I asked for or anything…" She glanced at him. "You… you were gone and I was so alone. I had no one. I heard of this strange door in Cyrodiil and went to investigate. It was simply a door to Sheogorath's realm. I assisted him in breaking a curse he was under and in return, I was named the new Mad God, and took his place." She explicated. "There should always be a Daedric Prince of Madness, Lucien. So I was given the title, and I have been ruling the Shivering Isles, spreading madness all around. Kaira… was suppressed away. And you just brought her back."

Lucien was baffled by that story. "Kaira…" He cupped her cheeks, as well as her hair. "This is not you, my love. You should not be here."

"What would you have me do, Lucien?" She questioned. "They… they _tortured _you! They _killed _you! You died in my arms when I arrived at the farm! Do you have _any _idea how I felt then and there?! My heart shattered into a million pieces and that pain was never _ever _going to heal…" She shut herself up by burying her face into her hands as the tears streamed down her pale face.

"I fell in love with you, Lucien, even though I didn't think I could." Kaira very slowly ran a hand past his cheek. The connection caused the blue of Lucien's spectral form to turn into color. "I didn't think you had a… loving side, but I'm glad you did. We've been through so much, yet the time we had felt so short. I wanted more, but I couldn't." Lucien touched that hand of hers. "And for 200 years, I was the infamous Mad God. And… I will continue to be so. My fate's been sealed, Lucien, as had yours been."

"You can't do this, Kaira. Please don't." He said. "You don't belong here. You belong in the Void, with me.

She faked a smile, and took her hand away. "No. I don't belong to the Dark Brotherhood anymore. They took you from me! The Dark Brotherhood and I had nothing anymore, after I buried you at the farm! The moment I walked into the Shivering Isles? I had belonged to the Mad God. At least _he _did not betray me. True, I did not ask for this. But it was better than everything else I had gone through… after losing you…" Kaira ten cupped his cheeks. "I learnt to let go the hard way: by my memories being suppressed away into a corner of my mind and letting the Mad God takes over. _I _am Sheogorath now. Please except that, and let go too."

Lucien hung his head in obvious disappointment. "I see you after so long, Kaira… And this is how it is meant to be?"

Her form of apology was a small smile. "I am truly sorry." She lovingly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Even in this form, a part of me longed for you, Kaira," He confessed. "And asking me to let you go like that, I don't think that-"

Lucien was cut off by a kiss to his lips from Kaira. She held him in place, and he had no choice but to savor it. It wasn't like he didn't want it anyways. There were times where he had wished he could have given her one last kiss at the Statue of the Lucky Old Lady, where he had wrongly accused his beloved Kaira of being the traitor. They had sorted it out but… he had wished so many times that he could have told her he had loved her one last time.

Kaira pulled back and kept her big brown eyes locked with his own. "I love you."

Lucien could not help but beam. "I love _you_."

She smiled as well, and then leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "Goodbye, my love,"

Lucien shut his eyes at that. Whenever Kaira had to leave, that was what she would say without fail. He then enveloped her into a tight hug, and sighed into her hair. "Goodbye… Kaira."

When he pulled back, he noticed that Kaira's brown eyes were now orange… and cat-like. "Have you said what you've needed to say, pretty boy? Because I don't think she's comin' back after that one! HAHAHA!"

"Al-alright!" They were interrupted by a gasping Rain. "It's done. I've cured his stupid mind…." He used the Wabbajack for support.

"Hm…" Sheogorath rubbed her chin in thought. "'Fixed' is such a subjective term. I think 'treated' is far more appropriate, don't ya think? Just like how one does to a rash! Or an arrow in the face!"

Rain growled. "I don't care. You need… to…" He tried to catch his breath. "Hold up… your end of the bargain."

Sheogorath huffed. "FINE! I'll go back to my Isles, and send you on your way!" She then smiled again. "And you can keep the Wabbajack for your troubles! You've been a very, very good boy!" She patted his head. "Oh, and before ya go, if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up! We can share a strawberry torte! HAHA!" She laughed. "Oh, and…" She glanced at Lucien, who was back to his blue-colored spectral form. "Bring your little dog- I mean… assassin along, if you'd like. We had a… very good time together."

"Fine, whatever, just get me home!"

She huffed again, and snapped her fingers once, and Rain disappeared into thin air, leaving Lucien alone with the Mad God. "Take care of that little lad, won't you? I don't think I'll like him at all!" She said. "But most importantly, Lucien," She walked up to him, running a hand up his chest. "Take good care of yourself. I'm sure Kaira would want that. She's a good lass. Don't worry: I'll take care of her." She gave him another smile, but this one was not insane-like. It was a genuine one. "Just like how… you once did…"

Lucien could not help but give a grateful smile at that. "Thank you."

"A word of advice, spectral one, before I snap you away and into the arms of that Breton" She raised a finger. "Let go." She simply said. "It will benefit you. Goodbye, Lucien. Continue to stay handsome." With that, she snapped her fingers once again, and he disappeared as well.

Sheogorath knew she did the right thing: allowing Kaira, a part that became her, to appear that talk to her long-dead sweetheart. When Sheogorath originally heard of Kaira's sad story, it almost tore his heartstring. Actually… it _did_ tear a heartstring. He just didn't say it. Now, he had returned to his form of Sheogorath through Kaira. But just as much as Lucien was determined not to let go, so was she. Hopefully today brought some closure, and Kaira can finally rest as she resides deep within the mind of Sheogorath.

Sheogorath took her cane from the side of the throne, and left for the Shivering Isles, to return to Haskill and her role as ruler of the realm.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that! :D I plan to start on "Shadowmarks: Stealing Hearts" after this. Summary is on my profile :) I plan to make this as big as "Runaway With My Heart" :D (But there's no way I reach to a 100 chapters once again xD)  
**

**And yes, the image of this picture? I drew it. I'm very proud of it.  
**

**So I'll see you guy in more Elder Scrolls fan-fics!  
**

**Much love,  
Ash ;)  
**


End file.
